Sometimes you find happiness by accident
by Antoni
Summary: I m not very good at summeries. It starts shortly after Violet is back. But it s actually about Addison, Pete and Lucas and well just read and find out. I don t own anything!


Hey guys, this is my first Paddison fanfiction. I hope you`ll enjoy it.

**Sometimes you find happiness by accident**

As Violet came back, she knew it was over. She`s always been afraid it might happen, that Violet would come back and take Pete and Lucas away from her again.

She`s sure about the fact, that even if Pete still says he doesn`t want to be with Violet again, sooner or later he will want to be with her again. He loves her and they have a son to think about.

She had expected it that. But there still is something she didn`t expect. She wasn`t expacting it at all and of course it had to happen during all that time of craziness.

Don`t get this wrong, she is excited and happy about it, but it just frightened her more than she already is and it made her want to run as fast and far away as possible.

"Addison, can we talk?" Sam walked into her office. They haven`t had a chance to talk about what happened. About the kissing because Addison was very good at avoiding him these days.

"Not now Sam, I have to work."

"So do I but we need to talk about the kiss."  
"No, Sam there is nothing to talk about. You kissed me but I`m with Pete. I don`t know if it will last because he still loves Violet but I at least have to try!"

"Why? It`ll only be worse then. I know you love Lucas like he is yours, but he isn`t!"  
"Don`t you think I know that? I can`t loose him completely. I have to try and make this work."

"Why?"  
"Because there`s someone else I have to think about now, Sam."

"Pete can take care of Lucas and you don`t have to be out of his life completely. You could still see him."

"I`m not talking about Lucas." She stopped talking and left sam confused.

"What are you talking about?"

"I, S-Sam I`m pregnant.."

"You`re what?" but she ignored his question and just continued talking.

"… and I`m going crazy because that`s actually impossible but it somehow happened a-and I just don`t know what to do or to think and Pete will go back to Violet but I can`t do it alone and…"  
"Addison, breathe you`re hyperventilating, come on you`ve got to breathe normally. Please Addie, for your baby?" he practically begged her.

"Come on Addie, good air in, bad air out. Good air in and bad air out. Yeah that`s good." By now he held her close in his strong arm soothingly stroking her back up and down.

She sank down onto the couch taking a pillow hugging it tightly. She was feeling so alone and he could feel it so he sat down next to her and as he wanted to comfort her he pulled her into a hug once again.

He didn´t take advantage on her or anything, he just tried to comfort her, to get her to breath normally and ro releax.

"Well, looks like you`ve made your decision" Pete yelled angry as he saw Sam comforting his girlfriend or better his now ex-girlfriend.

"No Pete, it`s not what it looks like" Addison suddenly jumped up from the couch walking towards him wiping away the tears which made her mascara run all over her cheeks.

"Oh come on Addison, you two just cuddled on the couch. No need to deny it Addison."

The bad thing is, he doesn´t know if he wants to be with Addison or Violet or if he even want one of them.

"Pete, it really wasn't what it looked like. She was hyperventilating and I was just calming her down." Sam put in to help Addison out of this mess they made once again.

"Addison? What happened? Why were you hyperventilating?" Pete was now much calmer and sounded really concerned for her.  
"It`s nothing" she said because she wasn`t quiet ready to talk to him about it. 

"I`ll leave you two alone, I guess there`s something you`ve got to talk about."

"Yeah, I guess there is." Pete said looking mad towards Sam but somehow being confused about what was wrong with Addison.

"No there is nothing to talk about. Just leave me alone for a while." Addison replied quietly.

"No Addison. You can`t shut me out everytime something is bothering you. We`re a couple or at least I thought we were." 

She didn`t move nor did she say anything what made scared him a little.

"Well, are we? Addison?"

"I don`t know. Why don`t you tell me what we are Pete? It`s not on me. I made my choice when I chose to be with you and not with Sam. It`s your turn to decide who you want to be with."

"Well I already told you, that I want to be with you, haven`t I?"  
"Yes you did, but you didn`t sound very convinced youself. I`m just scared. Scared to loose you and Lucas, don`t you understand that?"

"I do understand that Addison, but I will never get back together with Violet. There is no way that Violet and I are going to happen"  
"You say that now." She replied monotone.  
"You know Addison, I`ve had crazy. I`ve told you before and I won`t do something like that again. So come and tell me when you`re back to normal."

"Pete, I`m sorry."  
"I know. Please don`t take too long. I need you just as much."

She nodded in response and forced herself to smile at him but he could tell that it wasn´t real. He could tell there was something else bothering her.

"Addie, you can talk to me about everything, okay?"  
"Okay. But I don`t want to talk just yet. Sorry."  
"It fine."

She wasn`t convinced that she could talk to him just yet. She didn`t know what he would think. Would he think she just used him to get pregnant because he thought she was infertile? Or would he belive that it was a miracle. Would he want to have another child? Especially at a time like this? With Violet back and claiming for custody it might just be too much for him. Or, there still was a chance that everything would work out well for her and he would be happy about having another baby.

Now it was late afternoon and Pete was called in to the hospital because of one his patients, that`s why he asked Addison to pick up Lucas from Violet.

They were spending the whole afternoon together again but he was supposed to pick him up at 5 pm but that`s her job now.

"Hey Violet." When she walked in Violets office, the boys facial expression lit up when he saw addison entering and crawled to her immediately with a wide smile.

"Hi Lucas, did you have fun today?" she picked him up and he started giggling happy to see a familiar face after spending such a long time with a stranger.

He then cuddled his tiny body thigly to Addisons visibly enjoying the closeness.

"Addison" Violet greeted her coldly.

"Pete asked me to pick him up, because he had to go see a patient at the hospital."  
"Well I can take him home, too." She offered.  
"Violet, I think you should give Lucas time to get to know you. It`s the second time you spent more than 2 minutes with him. He needs time Violet."

"You have no right to say that to me. I am his mother!"  
"Well, but I think I have. I`ve been more a mother to him than you were since he was born, wasn`t I? I put him to bed, took care of him while he was sick. I fed and changed him and I loved him and still love him like he is my own. I know very well that he isn`t mine but right now I think I am in the right. Because I was there for him all the time. He is my first priority since I am with Pete and I first fell in love with him. I am in the right and every court would see it that way too!"

"You`re right. I`m sorry Addison. You should take him home."  
"Come on Lucas, let`s go home, you seem tiered."

She put all of Lucas`s things bag into the diper bag and left. Hoping the day would somehow improve as she was with Lucas now.

Addison took Lucas back to her place so she could get some work done and as she practcally had a nursery for Lucas and he had slept there many times before they had much fun together. For Lucas, Addison was his mom and for Addison he was her son at least in her heart. She knew very well that she wasn`t legally nor biological his mother but still she loved him like she was his mom. He didn`t know any other mom and Addison was very maternal towards him. She loved him like he was her own and that he could feel.

It was late when Pete finally arrived at Addisons but still Addison wasn`t sleeping. She tried to fall asleep but just couldn`t, because of all her thoughts. So she decided to stay up and wait for Pete.

She thought it might would help to talk to him first about them, as a couple and about the baby that was now growing in her uterus. She had to tell him now especially now that Sam knew about it. Now it was even more important to tell him. He will be angry because she told Sam first but he`ll get over it if she tells him herself but if he finds out from Sam she wasn`s so sure what would happen.

"Hey" he greeted her when he walked into her master-bedroom and realized the lights were still on. There she made herself comfortable at her king-sized bed reading one of her medical journals.

"Hi how`s your patient?"  
"He`s going to be fine. Are you better?" 

"Yes. Lucas and I had a great time after I picked him up. He`s like therapy" she laughed and so did he.  
"Yeah? What did you do?" 

"Well first we went outside and built a sandcastle, afterwards we took a bath together, had dinner and then I tugged him in." 

"Sounds like fun. Especially the bath you took together."  
"It was fun." She confirmed him smiling.

"So why are you still up? You`re never up to this hour if you can help it." He now sat down next to her and pulled her close to him.

"Pete there`s something we need to talk about. I know it`s a really bad time for this sort of thing, but I need to tell you."

"Okay"  
"Well, the thing is- well look I`m- I"

"Addie, you don`t have to be so nervous. You can tell me everything." He gave her an encouraging smile and took her hand giving her a gentle squeez.

"Pete, I`m pregnant." She whispered. She was biting on her lip like she always does when she was nervous or scared and looked like a frightened little child.

"How? I mean, I-I thought you can`t get pregnant." He was shocked to say the least. That was the last thing he expected.

"I know and I don`t know how it happened cause I had only like one egg left."  
"Addison, this is a miracle. Our miracle, okay? Maybe this baby…" his hand wandered to her lower abdomen where he knew their baby was safe and secure, "…is the proof that we are right for each other. That we belong together."

"You think so?" She asked placing her hand right above Pete`s.

"I think so. I was never so sure like I am right now." He smiled widely keeping her close and now kissing her gently.

"I was scared of how you would react." She admitted after they pulled apart and turned serious again.

"What made you think I would react different? Why were you scared of how I would react?"

"I don`t know I just had this feeling. I was scared you would go back to Violet because of Lucas and I just was scared Pete. I can`t really explain it."

"Add, I won`t go back to Violet. I am with you for a reason. I love you and you are more a mother to my son that Violet is and now we`re having our own child. You and I are having a child. I won`t leave you. I promise."

"Okay."  
"Just one lase question and the we can go to sleep."  
"Okay, what?"

"Was it the pregnancy you freaked out about earlier when Sam was in your office?"  
"Yes. I`m sorry Pete I should have told you earlier but I didn`t mean to tell him it just happened."

"It`s okay. Honey it`s okay. Come here." she buried her head in his neck and he gently stroke threw her hair and then stroke her back in circles to sooth her. She was tiered and needed her sleep.

"How far along are you actually?"  
"Only 8 weeks."

A wide smile appeared in his face imagine them with another baby in only 32 more weeks.

It wasn`t more than 5 minutes later that Addison had fallen asleep in his arms.

12 weeks later

"Full custody for Lucas Wilder has his father Dr. Pete Wilder.

The mother Dr. Violet Turner has the free visitation rights.

"Congratiolations" Pete`s lawyer said and shook both Pete`s and Addison`s hand.

"Thank you for everything." Pete replied smiling like a child at christmas. He now has legally full custody for Lucas and Violet can`t take him away from him and Addison again.

"Let`s go and pick up Lucas" Pete said and took Addison`s hand in his. She now had a visible cute little bumb which she was proud off. She wouldn`t dream of trying to hide it that for she was way to happy. She was glowing.

"Yes lets go."  
"Pete?" Of course Violet wanted to talk to them before they would leave.

"Violet" he replied coldly. She did everything to take Lucas away from him the last couple of weeks. He didn`t see why he should be more friendly towards her.

"When can I see him?"  
"I don`t know."  
"How about I bring ihm to the office tomorrow. Would that be okay for you Violet?" Addison suggested. "You could spend the day with him."

"Thank you Addison. That would be nice." She replied glad that Addison supported her relationship with Lucas at least a little and she was positive that her relationship with Pete would improve too.

"Your welcome. See you tomorrow Vi."

"Yeah."

When they arrived at home Lucas stumbled towards Pete and Addison and hugged his step-mothers legs closely waving with his hands to show them that he wants to be picked up. He currently called her ma and now they tried hardly to make him understand that Violet is his mom but he just didn`t want to understand just yet so they decided, together with Violet, that he could call Addison mama and Violet mom. Just so he won`t get too confused.

The next day Addison and Lucas arrived early at the practice. She wanted to have enough time to bring Lucas to Violet and then to look threw her first patients chart.

"Good morning." She greeted Violet with Lucas on her hip.

"Hey. Hi Lucas" Addison sat him down and he walked towards Violet. By now she wasn`t a stragner to him anymore but he still prefered Addison over his real mother.

Violet picked him up and kissed his forehead smiling at him.

"Thanks for bringing him in today. I really appreciate it Addison."

"He`s your son Violet. I won`t keep him away from you. If you need anything, you know where you can find me or Pete. Bye Lucas have fun with mommy." She waved him goodbye and he waved back eagerly.

The day went by fast as both Addison and Pete had a full schedule. They haven`t even had time for their usual lunchbreak together but finished around the same time.

"Hey" he came into her office smiling at her. Glad the day was improving now that he could spend the rest of the day with Addison and Lucas.

"Hi, how was your day?" she asked while finishing her paperwork.

"Good. How was yours?"  
"Great. Lots of healthy pregnant women." 

"Good. And you know the best thing is, one of them belongs to me."  
"Really? Well who could that be?" she asked playing along with his little game.

"Well she is tall, has red hair, sparkling green-blue eyes, is about 20 weeks pregnant."  
"I think I know who you`re talking about. She isn`t a double bored neonatle-sourgen and OB/GYN?"

"I`m pretty sure she is."  
"Hmm I`m pretty sure you`re talking about me then." Both started to laugh and he pecked her lips pulling her close.

"We should go pick up Lucas."  
"Yes we should." But he started kissing her again and she moaned loudly.

"You know we could continue that later at home, but not in my office mister."  
"Fine. Let`s go." 

18 weeks later

"I`m home" Pete called as soon as he had opened the front door.  
"Dadda" the 1 year and 9 month old boy yelled running towards him falling in his fathers arms. He swirled Lucas around and then walked in the kitchen where he assumed Addison.

"Hey how was your day?" He asked her giving her a quick kiss.

"Great. We had lots of fun, right Lucas?" 

"Mama aua" Lucas said as an answer.

"What does he mean?" Suddenly the worried fiance and soon-to-be dad asked, concern written all over his face.  
"He means me having Braxton hicks."

"Since when?"  
"Since two days ago. It`s nothing don`t worry."

"You sure?"

"Yes Pete I am sure."  
"Okay. Have you already had dinner?"

"No, we were just about to eat."  
"Good and afterwards you go lay down on the couch and I take Lucas to bed and do the dishes."

"I don`t mind at all."

"I thought so."

After they had dinner Addison went to have a bath instead of laying down on the couch, realexing in the warm water.

"Can I join you?"

"Sure. Is Lucas asleep already?"  
"Yes he is. Do you need a massage?"

"I wouldn`t say no to that."  
Addison moved in the tub so Pete could easily sit behind her and started to give her a massage. He kissed her hair and whispered "I love you Addison" and she realexed in his arms feeling home.

The day of Addisons due-date went by very slowly or actually the day wasn`t over yet. It was only 6 in the evening and they become impatient because of the Braxton Hicks Addison has already had for 2 weeks. They were waiting for the new baby to finally arrive and Addison became more excited every day. She was looking forward to the birth and to hold her own baby for the very first time. But of course there won´t be any difference for her between the new baby and Lucas.

"Maybe it`s good that it lets us wait. We still don`t have a name." Addison spoke looking for reasons why the baby didn`t want to come out just yet.

"We would if you wouldn`t kill all my ideas."  
"Well I don`t like them."

"What are your suggestions then? I mean you have to like a name besides Carson right? I mean I won`t call my child Carson, sorry honey."

"Why not?"

"Why don`t you like Isobel?"  
"Because one of the interns in Seattle is called Isobel. I want a name who doesn`t remember me on someone. I want something new."

"Okay. Any suggestions?"  
"Carson" 

"And beside Carson?"  
"I don`t know Pete."  
"Carson could be the babys middle name. What do you say about that?"

"Fine. What about Emil or Adam?"

"See, those are names I like."  
"Which one do you like better?"

"You can choose. I like them the same."  
"Are you sure?" 

"of course I`m sure."

"What fits better to Lucas?" 

"I think Adam."  
"Well then that`s settled. Adam Carson. Wilder or Montgomery?" 

"Wilder. Okay what about a girl?"  
"I think we`ll decide that another time." Addison replied grinning.

"Why?"  
"Because my water just broke Pete."  
"Oh well if that`s so, let´s get you to the practice."

"Yeah. I guess it was a great idea to bring Lucas over to Violets today."

Pete didn`t move he just realized what was about to happen and stood frozen, not moving on Addisons porch.

"I guess so. Could you move on and get my back from upstairs? Hello? Earth to Pete, I`m having a baby, your baby!"  
"Sorry I´ll be right back."

"I already put some cloth onto the bag incase my water breaks at home. Please get them too."  
"Of course. Sit down and don`t move."

The labour progressed fast and 5 hours later, it was exactly 11 pm when they heard their babies first cry. Their daughters first cry.

"Would you like to cut the umbilical cord?"

Pete moved from his place besides Addison who just had stopped crashing his hands and cut the umbilical cord of his new baby girl and took the newborn and placed it in it`s mothers arms.

"Hi baby girl" she greeted her crying baby who was calming down now as she was secure in her mommys warm arms and hearing the so familiar heartbeat of Addison.

"Look at her hair." Pete smiled stroking the babies head with tears in his eyes.

"It`s light red. She`s so beautiful don`t you think?"  
"Perfect. All she needs now is a name."

"That`s going to be the hard part, right baby?"

"Addison I have to check her." Dr. Ella McGee said. She had become a great new friend to Addison. Addison had liked her from the second they met.

"I know. Hurry, I want her back!"

"I promise."

10 minutes later a nurse brought the baby back to the new-made parents which were overjoyed to finally be able to hold their baby.

"Welcome to the world Greta-Carson Wilder"

THE END

It wasn`t supposed to end this way. Actually I didn`t want to finish it but leave it an open end so everyobody could finish the story itself, but I just couldn`t. I had to finish or I wouldn't be able to stop thinking about it for a while.

Anyway I hope you liked it at least a little and if you did, or have any suggestions how I could improve my writing skills, then please review. Critic is also very welcome too.


End file.
